Love has no leader Rufus ShinraXReader - Mature Content!
by 7MorganLeFay7
Summary: For Rufus Shinra's lovers whatever your gender!


**Disclaimer : Rufus Shinra belongs to Final Fantasy VII by Square Enix ltd. Hopefully as reader you belong to yourself. lol**  
 **Pairing : Yourself as reader x Rufus Shinra**  
-

 **-YOUR POV(POINT OF VIEW)-**

Bored... no one really appreciated the president except you, but still, it wasn't easy to even approach him without being interrupted by one of his Turks that protects me from anyone or anything, anytime. Yet this time, you really wanted to spend a small amount of time with him and him only. You took your courage in your hands, and starts to walk to the buildings that have been remade entirely so far. It is now or never. A few guards have stopped you before the principal building's entrance.

 **-RUFUS'S POV(POINT OF VIEW)-**

He was definitely not that occupied, he got used to have loads of useless works it seemed to his eyes. Rufus looked for something that would entertain him for a while but not an idea comes to his mind recently, except maybe love but that idea gets easily drown due to the fact he knows he wasn't loved at all... so he thought. He really wanted to have his own family, to be happy but no one seemed to try loving him behind the surface. It made him kinda sad at times but he could perfectly hide it from anyone though. He suddenly looks at by his wide window that give a perfect view to the whole city but especially who tries to enter his buildings and saw you from there. He felt the need to personally come to you.

 **-NORMAL VIEW OF THE STORY-**

Rufus arrives in front you and gives a friendly smile and asks _" May I know the reason of your visit ? "_ His voice made you feel strange within but just to see him was enough to smile back as you answer him _" I would love to have a discussion with you, sir. "_. Rufus could not refuse the offer since it is not everyday he has random visitors coming to see and talk with him on a personal level. Rufus reassures his Turks that you weren't a danger for him, at all. He takes you to his office, and close the door once you entered to his office. He prefered to lock the door to avoid Reno's annoying behaviour at any sudden moments too.

You start to talk with him about anything but politics, which surprised him. It's been so long he hadn't any discussions out of duties matters but he isn't unpleased by that and enjoys it truly. After an hour or two, you start to open up about what you think about him because you felt it was right that he should know about that he is loved, by at least, somebody in Gaïa. He is very surprised and slightly shocked by this sudden turn of event. He feels like it was the only choice for him to learn to take care of someone, out of his title as president.

You looked down after saying all you felt, yet, all of sudden, you feel Rufus's presence near you, really near you as he starts to caress your skin softly from top to bottom. You start to tremble, not because you felt terrified but because the intensity of the situation took another level in your mind. Rufus takes you in his arms, and pins you against a wall to grab you by the waist to kiss you with tenderness for you to relax a little, while he keeps caressing you, especially between your legs, without touching the sensible area. As you both enjoy the sensuality, he goes further and starts playing with your g point with two fingers as well as with his other free hand, he plays with your breasts kindly. The sensation made you softly moan of pure pleasure. To his gentle and sensual gestures, your sensible area becomes really wet and Rufus loves it.

The pleasure slowly becoming the master of the moment, Rufus lays you down the floor and undresses you as he got undressed too. You caress his warm body softly as he softly bites your neck and gets his penis inside you. You are virgin and the little explosion of pleasure made you scream and it made Rufus as he knew you were pure within. He thrusts back and forth and moans in harmony with you for at least long and tiring minutes before you both reached the climax of intense pleasure. You came as he came within you too. The temperature in the office was hotter than before thanks to you two's efforts in your lovely moment.

He stole your sanity, your purity and instead of being afraid of what could happen, you are happy about it. You looked at him, smiling happily and you kiss him and says _" Love has no leader. You are the leader of me as I am of you. "_ To your sweet words, Rufus smiled as he softly caress your cheeks and replies to you _" Of course, my dear. "_


End file.
